monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Pulse: Founding the covenant
Blathmac and the Goats This sounds like an opportunity for a light-hearted diversion from more serious wizardly tales. I could roll some dice for Blathmac's interactions with the goats, and then give the outcome, but to be honest, I would prefer it by far if you would be so kind as to write his attempt up as a one page or less mini-story. I don't know why, but I'm rather amused by the idea of him trying to bargain for the mammalian fluids of a herd of fire-breathing magical beasts . As long as it is fun, I don't really care what the outcome is, or how unlikely the events that lead up to it. The milk could be a vis source for the covenant, as we still have the majority of sources unassigned. Alternatively, it could result in goaty-stew and dumplings for all, and a lot of innocent whistling whenever the rest of the herd trots past. :D I'm sorry, but Blathmac has suddenly started to look decidedly like Hagrid from Harry Potter in my imagination. A non wizard, but possessed of a way with magical beasts. :D The question I put to you, therefore, is anyone up for this (translation: Is anyone else as immature as I am?), and if so, what roles do you want to play? Sure ... Blathmac is ready! JBforMarcus 13:13, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Vote for specifics! ----LABORATORY/SANCTUM/LIBRARY/ETCETERA---- Location of laboratory: Layer 1 - Layer 2 - (Probably) Corbon, Jeff (probably) Nick Layer 3 - Tim, Peri, Jeff (maybe) Other - (Possibly) Corbon Sam: either 2 or 3 depending on how badly warping interferes and it's theme. (Can it be countered by some lab enhancement?) - I don't believe so, but could be wrong. --~~~~ (I don't think you can counter warping, at least not without SG intervention somehow.) In a perfect world, Marcus would want two labs, one on Layer 3 where risky and/or warp aligned research could take place, and a Layer 2 lab for usual stuff. Maybe we could put a common lab on Layer 3 for those of us that would only want it intermittantly. ~~~~ Signing doesn't work in pre-formatted text. See above regarding warping. Location of sanctum: Layer 1 - Layer 2 - Corbon, Jeff Nick Layer 3 - Tim, Peri Within the Aegis - Sam Location of library: Layer 1 - Layer 2 - Corbon, Jeff (but in the Aegis counts for quite a bit ...) Layer 3 - Tim, Peri Within the Aegis - Sam Nick Location of vis stores: Layer 1 - Layer 2 - Layer 3 - Tim, Peri Within the Aegis - Sam, Corbon, Jeff Nick Location of stores and kitchens: Layer 1 - Jeff (for stuff dealing with the covenfolk and such) Nick Layer 2 - Corbon, Sam for shortterm stores and kitchen. Jeff (for Magi supplies and most surplus) Layer 3 - Tim, Peri Within the Aegis - Sam for longterm stores Location of school: Mundane world - Corbon, Jeff, Nick, Peri, Sam, Tim ----COVENFOLK---- Shield Grog Accommodation: Layer 1 - Nick Layer 2 - Corbon (individual shield grogs could live with 'their' magi wherever), Sam Layer 3 - Tim, Peri With their magi if applicable: Jeff Craftsmen Accommodation Layer 1 - Jeff Nick Layer 2 - Tim, Corbon, Peri, Sam Layer 3 - Agricultural Grog Accommodation: Mundane World Nick (Animals as much as crops) Layer 1 - Tim, Corbon, Jeff (Sam - they should have convenience stuctures here but I see no reason not to live in the main village.) (Jeff - I think Layer 1 is the main village.) (Sam - The Aegis will start out on lvl 2, so I would expect the main part of any willage to be there?!) Layer 2 - Peri, Sam Layer 3 - Companions reside wherever their players decide. ----RESOURCES---- Crops (such as wheat): Layer 1 - Tim, Corbon, Jeff Layer 2 - Peri Layer 3 - Leave that to the professionals! - Sam (probably 1), Jeff (not sure wheat is the right crop for the Mynd, though. Is the Mynd suitable for agriculture?) Wheat was just the first thing in my head. You can cover the Mynd in rice paddies for all I care. :P :D No, please don't... :D James Forestry (For construction, etc.): Layer 1 - Tim, Corbon, Jeff Layer 2 - Peri Layer 3 - Leave that to the professionals! - Sam (probably 1), Jeff This would probably consist of a reasonably sized wood comprised of a variety of trees, but principly things like oak. :Which would probably require magicall forcing to be useful, correct? -- Jeff Unless you were willing to wait around three decades, Yes. However, forestry for fuel is something practiced by my neighbours, and takes around six months to get going sustainably. One family needs only a fairly small plot of trees it seems. James Forestry (Fuel source): Layer 1 - Tim, Corbon, Jeff Nick Layer 2 - Corbon, Peri Layer 3 - Use magic - Sam, either Longinius or Ambrosius can spont most of our firewood needs in a few minutes a day w.o. exertion untill we can enchant an item to create it for us. (This would save a lot of mundane labour and a bunch of space in the regio so should be worth the vis and time, my idea at gadgets.) :I also suspect that magical heating and the like will probably happen pretty quickly. - Jeff This would probably consist of a small wood comprised principly of a single, fast growing tree. :And magically forced, too, I think. Do I need to research forest yield and the like? :-) - Jeff See above. No magic needed here, unless demand outstripped available space. Livestock (Cows, Magical Goats, Mammoths, etcetera): Mundane World - Nick Layer 1 - Corbon, Jeff Layer 2 - Tim, Corbon, Peri Layer 3 - Leave that to the professionals! - Sam (probably 1&2), Jeff :This sound like sheep country to me more than cows. Are magical goats good eating? Can we milk/tame them? Can Blathmac talk to them and make friends with them? Mammoths are probably more trouble than they're worth - unless we can trade hides to other Covenants:-) - Jeff The mammoths are great, but will necessitate you altering a layer of the Mynd to near arctic conditions for their general comfort. They do tend to overheat in sunny climes. :D James Poultry, and other small creatures (Ducks, Geese, Chickens, Rabbits): Mundane World - Nick Layer 1 - Jeff Layer 2 - Tim, Corbon, Peri Layer 3 - Leave that to the professionals! - Sam (probably 2), Jeff People who have voted: Tim, Corbon, Peri, Sam, Jeff, Nick This will be a simple numerical vote, with Jeff's vote counting as being worth slightly more, due to Marcus being the Princeps. I will use these details to figure out what happens in the first season of construction and post the results up prior to next weekend. This poll may close suddenly, around Wednesday of next week or a little bit later, in order to give me time to finish the pulse, and get the next one rolling for the weekend. Right, you have all voted, so the Aegis bit is now, *ahem*, formally closed. You may now kiss the Mynd. The details votes are still open until I get around to wrapping the pulse, possibly tonight - get your skates on! --James 07:39, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Aegis Vote (Closed) ----AEGIS---- First Year Aegis location: Layer 2 - Corbon, Nick, Sam, Jeff Layer 3 - Peri, Tim :Willing to compromise to layer 2, so long as it covers the entrance to layer 3, if it will help to break the deadlock. Peri. It won't cover the layer to layer 3 at this point. Your compromise shall have to be - so that the intention is that it will be moved to cover the layer 3 regio boundary as soon as possible. The layer 2 people need the votes of the layer 3 people to secure the vis for each year's casting so I am sure they will oblige if you are all insistent. James : This is not true. There is no way for 2 magi to block the Aegis being placed wherever the other four magi choose (presuming normal circumstances). While this might mean that Mnemosyne is on the losing end of a vote, I do actually prefer it this way, as it means the Charter is working correctly and fairly for the majority of the Covenant. Peri. :: Whoops, I remembered that incorrectly. James. Second Year Aegis location: Layer 2 - Corbon, Nick, Jeff Layer 3 - Peri, Sam, Tim Sam: either 2 or 3 depending on how badly warping interferes and it's theme. (Can it be countered by some lab enhancement?) Yes, warping can be countered, and there are rules that cover it. There are no explicit examples of it in the book, but it is possible to do if you want to. Remember this magic formula: Effort = Results + happy SG. James Actually I'm not sure we will have sufficient magical defences in place for the village to move the Aegis by year 2 Well, the current voting shows year one and year two to have the aegis on layer 2, however, anything could happen in the next twelve months. James (Whatever you put for year 2 is merely your stated intention. There will be a new vote at the start of the next in-game year. Otherwise we may have OOC/IC knowledge issues.) ::Note much of the details vote actually depends on Aegis location for me. If the aegis is on lvl 3 then, for example, so should most of everything else. IMO the Aegis is at least as important for the general covenfolk as it is for the magi, and probably ends up outweighing (us deciding for them) the importance of everything else. Better to have protected but warped grogs than happy grogs being mind controlled by enemies, meddled with by faeries or manipulated by demons. Corbon Preliminary Ideas What needs to be done As we decide who does what, James, Corbon and I discussed what would be on a list of the critical items that must be done. This way people can either volunteer or the Precept can enlist magi support. 1. Food : It have been suggested that we can take a mundane resource, process it (perhaps with a bit of arcane assistance) and trade that in at a larger town like Sarop for food and goods. 2. Lodging 2.1 Landscaping : Using a fair amount of Rego Terram and Perdo Terrram, the ground will need to be prepared – mostly clearing away dirt to get down to bed rock, and leveling the bedrock off to make firm foundations. Perhaps more. 2.2 Buildings : A common meeting house, a temp library, a 'barn', a forge?, housing for both magi and the first few grogs / coven folk / companions will all have to be constructed in fairly short order 3. Money : While it may not seem a big deal, we are going to have to have money, or barter, for many things in this first season of setup, including hiring coven folk, specialists and grogs and purchase of supplies that we cannot ourselves provide. 4. Hirelings 4.1 Seneschal : The sooner we find one of these, the better off we’ll be, and the sooner we can get our heads back in the clouds where they belong! : As for the rest, we could make use of a carpenter, a smith, a cook, and any number of other basic positions. There is the issue of our secret, though…perhaps we could contrive a magical solution? I think that, before I fill anything into my area, I’ll wait and see what the Precept would like of me. --Tim What jobs Well, I'm not exactly sure what all the jobs required are (once a site is selected). --Corbonjnl 00:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Buildings must be built. Walls built? Covenfolk hired/enticed, more grogs found, some companions to appear. Financial affairs to be set in motion (what are our money sources?). Redcaps need to be informed so to spread the word of our founding (and instructed on how to get through the first layer of the Regio), which can be done by Longinus. Something set up in Little Stretton? Vis sources confirmed (and collected, and formally claimed). --Corbonjnl 00:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) If there is any time amongst this stuff for 'Magi' things (I doubt it), Longinus will read something from the new 'library'. Or, if the scribe is hired early and the Library set up, but not enough time for a 'seasons worth' of reading, he will work with the scribe to get some of his mental lab notes written out. --Corbonjnl 00:40, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Labs Regardless of exactly _where_ the labs go, no actual lab work (like item/gadget production) can be done until someone actually spends a season preparing a basic (-3) lab (then maybe another season for a proper basic (+0) lab). I suggest someone do this, at whatever regio level is later decided in season 3 pulse at the latest. --Corbonjnl 06:34, 9 February 2007 (UTC) : Okay then, season 4 by Ambrosius. So first gadgets can roll off the production line at the end of season 5 (with a -3 Lab) or at the end of season 6. --Corbonjnl 06:45, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :: I'll check on this, but I believe that a basic lab was among the lesser buildings that was to be constructed in Season 3, allowing lab work to start in Season 4. --Tim 12:39, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :: Could be wrong, but even if the building is constructed, I believe it still takes a whole season to actual set up a lab, even to the basic level. --Perikles 15:16, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::: Bah - a check of the book shows you are correct. Ah, well - Season 6 for the first object it is! Actually Phaedrus gadgets that I was talking about does not require a lab. They are all sponts based on ring duration magic. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 20:20, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Regio Levels I'm putting this information here temporarily. Levels 1 and 2 As I've never been there, these have really helped me to get an idea of the scale and scope and terrain of each regio layer. As with the previous model, this one is contoured appropriately, though it is very difficult to tell. Level 3 Below is a good example of the topography that I envisage for the third regio level. The photo is a view from the bottom of the map looking North, which explains the steep sides, linear feature on the left, and general narrowness. The top is a bit flatter than I imagine the Mynd's peak to be, but otherwise it is quite good. The transition area takes you to the peak. The eastern and western sides are rather steep, but the northern and southern sides are a bit gentler. There is not much vegetation, no real grazing ground, and no natural spring. Water would need to be obtained by drilling, or from the rain. Given that this is a mountain in Wales, there shouldn't be a great deal of trouble with rainfall. Let me know your thoughts, --James 11:53, 30 January 2007 (UTC) : Enough of this necessity stuff like food, water and shelter! Get to the really important things! Inhabitants? Aura? The View? Unexplained boundries? Artifacts? Muppets? --Tim 12:19, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Within the third level is a lofty, steep, and fairly barren mountain peak rising up from the clouds. At this altitude the sky above is a brilliant, deep blue, and the night sky is truly something to beheld, though the stars seem oddly aligned. A simple incantation reveals that the aura here is a further two points beyond the previous regio level. The mountain top appears to have been flattened by some calamity, resulting in a roughly rounded summit where some great force and the gentler effects of weathering have taken their toll. It is possibly to build upon the summit, which is around the size of half a football pitch, and also by carving into the mountain. Goats and air elementals frequent this place, the former clambering about the sides chewing upon whatever vegetation they can find amidst the rocks, while the latter occasionally pass by in varied numbers. ---- I've been having some problems visuallizing the amount of room that we would have int eh third regio layer, so I threw all the data into Sketchup to get a better look at it. I can honestly say that I believe we can fit the entire covenant without having to make any sacrifices. Here are some images to show what I mean. Everything, including the slopes, are to scale. The bottom most line of elevation is 4400 feet. --Tim 16:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC)